Sunny Side Up
by Sunny'SSideUp
Summary: Angelica was a hardcore Transformers fan, so what happens if suddenly she is in the transformers universe. Only time will tell. Sunstreaker x Oc x Sideswipe


Angelica's POV

I woke up on a Saturday morning with the sun shining in my eyes. I hate mornings but I like Saturday's. I groan as I come out of bed, today I am babysitting one of the local kids named Annabelle Lennox. Quinceadentaly(sp?)

Lennox is the last name of a Transformer character Will Lennox. I am such a huge fan, I may or may not have tattooed the Autobot symbol on the left shoulder. I am a 19 year old girl training to be a Medic I go to school on the outskirts of Tranquility, Nevada.

As I look around my small apartment building complex I notice that my Transformer CD isn't on the floor like it had been last night. I go into the closet and pick out my clothes. A black crop-top that shows off my purple belly button piercing paired with my Aztec print shorts with purple converse.

I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower and apply mascara and black eyeshadow. I wear my clothes grab a quick snack,aka an apple, and i run out the door. I walk for about 20 and call Sarah, Annabelle's mother."Hi how are you." "I am great hon, and how many times have I told to call me Sarah. Are you almost here Anna just woke up from her nap and is a little jumpy."

"I just walked up your drive way." I say as I ringing the door bell. I hear the padding of tiny feet and the door opens."An'ica!"

Annabelle yells with delight. I go to the schools sometimes and read to the kids that's how I met Sarah and Annabelle. "Hello little munchkin, how are you today." "I be good, 'ook I 'ost 'ooth" she says as she stretches out her mouth with her fingers. I laugh wholeheartedly.

Anna giggles with me."

Thank you so much for coming at such a short notice Angel,your a life saver," gushes! "No problem," I smile."I love taking care of this cutie pie!"

Annabelle squeals to get our attention so I pick her up and start to carry her outside. The sounds of engines can be heard from outside.

From what I can hear there fast cars to.(I'm going to have it so that the only Transformers movie that came out is the first one and that William Lennox has not seen his wife yet and that he is just coming to see her, but there will be some new autobots) " " I yell! "There are some cars pulling up in the drive way" and I step outside the house with Anna in my arms.

The cars stop in front of the house, my eyes widen as I take them in.

There is a custom PeterBuilt closely followed by a Black GMC Topkick, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a yellow emergency AM General Hummer H2, and lastly a gold Lamborghini Aventador.

My eyes widen as I stare at the Lamborghini, it was in simple words fine.

The car door for the Topkick slowly opens up and a solider steps out. I looks over to and I see with tears forming in her eyes as her hand snaps to her mouth.

"Will," shouts as she runs towards him.

I lift Anna up high as I smile at the lovely reunion. The people start coming out of there cars, my eyes widen as I look at them. Frag. There all men. Good looking men.

The one coming out of the truck with cool flames had gray jeans on with a black shirt with a, was that an autobot symbol? Cool!

His hair was all black but you could see a hint of gray, and don't get me started on his jaw line!

It was so sharp it could puncture the hull of an empire-class Fire Nation battle ship, leaving thousands to drown at sea. Because... it's so sharp. (Comment who and where that quote comes from and you will earn, ENERGON CANDY!)

The man stepping out of the ambulance had salt a pepper hair color that was neatly combed, a pair of square shaped glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. It sent off the same level of authority that the man with nice jaw had.

He wore a black t-shirt with black pants and a white lab/Doctor coat over his shirt with the auto-bot emblem over the breast pocket in the front.

One thing I had noticed is that they all had the same blue eyes, they looked like they where glowing.

My eyes drift over to the man stepping out of the Pontiac, he is an African American male.

His black hair is in dreads and he is wearing the exact same thing as the man with the flaming hot car.(haha...haha.. voice is so nice and deep.) The only difference is that he had black pants on and he is wearing shades that hide his eyes from my sight. But I am willing to bet all my none existent drachmas that they where blue.

The pen I turn my eyes over to the man that was getting out of the same car that Will was in he had a mean looking face.

He had a wicked scar that ran over the right side of his face, I went from the right side of his forehead next to his right eye and all the way down to his chin going over his mouth. He wore what ever the man with the dreads had.

When I looked into his eyes I saw pain, and was the sorrow? Just as quickly as it appeared in his blue eyes they where gone. Weird.(Poor 'Hide does he miss someone, maybe a sparkmate?)

Lastly my eyes drifted to the man coming out of the Lamborghini. My eyes widen at the sight of him. If you look up the word _fine_ in the dictionary his face would be right there. Sweet mama. His blonde hair gently waved in the wind, beckoning me to run my hands across it.

He had a face that screamed danger, yet you wanted to go towards him anyway. His fingers kept on moving as if he always needed to keep them busy.

He worked a golden shirt with a black leather jacket going over it. He gave off that bad boy look. He wore black skinny jeans and two pairs of dog tags with some something inscribed on all four.

I look at every one else's neck to only see the chains, but no one is wearing two. My eyes fall back to a kissing Will and Sarah.

I sigh I am going tone forever alone and have tons of cats. Hopefully I don't turn out like professor umbridge. (Her name shall not be capital because it is not important, plus I despise her with a passion!)

Hello my little Cybertonians how are you all. Happy new year and such. I just started this fanfiction I hope you all enjoy!

Are you a Decepticon, Autobot, or a Neutral?

Should I have Jazz be with Prowl?


End file.
